howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Woolly Howl/What makes Viggo such a formidable villain?
Hey! So.... I decided to create a random blog post, mainly to take a break from the editing and just to get some major stuff off my head. So, I recently became quite interested in significance of Viggo in the plot. Well, he certainly is a formidable opponent, which makes the plot more fast-paced and compelling, obviously. But I'd like to see why create such a complex villian for this series. In comparison, Drago would seem much more formidable--with a massive army, more advanced traps and even appears to be physically more intimidating. If both villians went head-to-head, I believe that Drago would definitely win. But why does the battle between Viggo and Hiccup last so much longer than the one against Drago? The first explanation would be that Hiccup and Viggo relatively on par in terms of their progress during 'The Battles'. This causes both sides to advance at relatively similar speeds, but against each other. Just like in physics, the situation in this case does not fall much to either's preference. We can't deny that these two are really similar to each other. Firstly, both are physically not as formidable as others around them. Sure, Viggo has demonstrated incredible fighting skills, not a lot, actually, but short scenes like him tackling Heather has proven that he is an incredible fighter. But as compared to Ryker and the other Hunters, he is clearly not as buff. While he plans everything behind the scenes, the others 'do the physical work'. This is quite evidently a parallel to Hiccup. Hiccup does most of the planning, and is arguably one of the least athletic one among the Riders. Just like Viggo, in the rare instances he is seen fighting hand-to-hand combat, Hiccup can still defend himself. He does most of the planning, but still goes on the field, just like Viggo. Viggo is unafraid to expose himself to his opponents, but will not readily fight them in combat, he leaves his brother to face the other riders. Similarly, Hiccup often goes for the main problems. In most occassions, we see Astrid and Heather facing the Hunters. The most obvious similarity between them would be they are both incredibly smart. Hiccup, as demonstrated by his critical thinking, dragon knowledge and advanced skills in physics and engineering. Viggo, though intelligent, has a completely different set of skills. He does have critical thinking, but he uses it to craft the most complex plans, and the main force he uses in 'Maces & Talons'. His dragon knowledge are used against them. And while he does not exhibit engineering skills or inventiveness, he does have what he would claim 'a business mindset', a brilliant entrepreneur. But I think the most important simlarity would be their ability to influence people. Hiccup has shown remarkable persuassion skills, persuading people from Stoick to Astrid to Eret. Hiccup would be the one would tells you to put down the sword. However, Viggo uses more cunning ways--the manipulates people against their will, and before you know it, there's a sword thrust in your back. And my last similarity, is probably one of the least mentioned one. It's just my speculattion, really. I think that thy both have bad experiences with dragons. Hiccup, well, he clearly has a missing foot. Viggo does not have a missing leg, or arm, but he does have a scar. A very large on, in fact, on his neck. I highly doubt that this is a mark caused by humans. As mentioned above, Viggo tries not to be into physical fights, so it would be unlikely he got the scar in a brawl. But let's say he did, there's only a limited number fof Viking weapons.Hammers, maces and clubs can't create such a precise slit. Swords, daggers, spears and axes are other common Viking weapons possible. But the problem lies with the fact that the gash seems to web backwards in three separate gashes, like a crack in dry earth. As seen from duels in the franchise, many characters like Gobber and Ryker exchange blows with sweeping archs towards the opponent. These would cause injuries like, perhaps, a single deep, but rather neat and curved laceration. Unless one could strike the same area thrice, and drag the weapon hapharzardly so it causes a twisted mick across his skin, it would be unlikely. However, plenty of dragons have three claws on each limb--Buffalords, Quakens, Night Terrors, Thunderclaws, etc. A single scratch could leave him with the scar. And you may ask, this is such a minor injury as compared to Hiccup's. Well, mid you, it's on his neck. A few inches deeper or to the front, it could have sliced his jugular. This was literally a near death experience. And yeah, there's a few other small ones. They are both leaders, both are left handed, both dress rather sharply as compared to others, etc etc. It's literally like having Hiccup look into a mirror, a cracked mirror, actually. As such, they are relatively at the same standard. But i think that the similarity that both of them have, that Drago doesn't, is that they are rather passive when it comes to attacking. Drago is 'hardcore', he deploys all his ships at once, and stops that nothing to destroy the opponent. Viggo, however, is cool and level-headed. He's the only villian that hasn't attempted to kill Hiccup, but instead, taunts him for games after games. He also talks about how he had no desire to rule the world, like (presumably Drago) some people. All he needs are the dragons to sell. In fact, during the events after the 'Viggo fiasco', as Hiccup would put it, the duo didn't even see each other. These two aren;t trying to rip each other's heads off. Hiccup, though become a little obsessed, does not rush in to kill the siblings, because he knows that they are merely trying to get the dragons. There isn't a need for bloodshed. Drago, however, is more aggressive and is ready for action. This is probably why the battle ended as quickly as it started. Physically, Drago would defeat Viggo in a war, let's say if Viggo is given no chance for traps and plans. But Hiccup would have a harder time defeating Viggo than defeating Drago. As such, I believe that this is why Viggo is such a formidable opponent to Hiccup. He is literally Hiccup gone dark. They aren't that different, and in some cases, virtually mirrror each other. But Viggo would, I'd have to say, be the one facing the mirror. He acts first, which is why he's always a step before the latter. Then, Hiccup follows. They say that your worst enemy is yourself, with someone that has all your strengths, but none of your weaknesses, it would be pretty darn horrifying. Anyways, hope you kinda enjoyed this blog, I needed to get serious stuff out of my head. Category:Blog posts